


Not your burden to bear

by shelikescookies



Series: Cookie's Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scars, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Whumptober 2019 — Day 15: ScarsBruce's hand kept drawing mindless patterns on his skin in delicate places. Dick thought he teased him in his own way, but then he finally realized what he did. He noticed the pattern wasn't randomized.Bruce traced his scars.





	Not your burden to bear

Dick panted heavily, arm thrown over his eyes and a doped out smile on his lips. The soft, cold covers felt nice on his heated skin where drops of sweat rolled down his brows and chest. He was still slightly trembling from the weight of his orgasm. 

Oh, how he loved that feeling. 

Beside him Bruce plopped down, bouncing on the mattress, after he got rid of the cloth he used to clean them both up. 

He'd been ready to fall asleep just like that, blissed out and calm next to his long-time partner and lover, but he squirmed once there were fingers trailing up his thigh. Oversensitivity was admittedly one of his greatest weaknesses and anyone could bring him to heel if they tortured him with pleasure. 

"Bruce, stop," he whined playfully, trying to dislodge his wandering hand, "give me at least a few more minutes, old man." 

Usually there would've been a retort, a chuckle even, but aside from Bruce's deep breaths, he stayed silent. His hand kept drawing mindless patterns on his skin in delicate places. Dick thought he teased him in his own way, but then he finally realized what he did. He noticed the pattern wasn't randomized. 

Bruce traced his scars. 

Dick's heart sank upon the realization and moved his arm, looking at Bruce. He found a sad expression on his face, full of regret and Dick knew exactly what thoughts were running through his mind. He reached out to run his fingers through his hair, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. 

"Don't do this to yourself," he said at the same time Bruce murmured, "I did this." 

Dick furrowed his brows. "Not one of these were your fault, Bruce." 

But the man shook his head. "All of these were my fault." His hand brushed over Dick's hipbone, touching healed stab wounds, where the knife managed to slice his skin, bullets he couldn't dodge. "I made you Robin, my soldier. I endangered a kid by letting him fight my war. I should have protected you, Dick. The prove of my failures are all over you. You will be reminded of that forever." 

Dick winced as a nail caught on a bundle of scar tissue, less out of lingering pain, but rather that the skin was sensitive and he was too, in that moment. Of course he felt how his dick had twitched, he ignored it though. 

Instead he grabbed Bruce's hand and put it over his heart. 

"Bullshit. I chose this life." Dick sat up, proceeding to clutch Bruce's hand to his chest, over his beating heart. "I begged you to become Robin, to fight by your side. Training me was your best bet to protect me. You know how often I sneaked out. I would've been dead ten times over before I turned twelve if you didn't allow me to stay." 

Dick swallowed and tightened his grip. 

"I never — _ never _ blamed you for any of this. No injury, no scar. Not then and not now. Stop the guilt, B. Here." He shook their hands over his heart for emphasis. "Feel that? I'm alive, because of you. If you wanna be responsible for something, take that."

Bruce pulled his hand away and Dick almost protested, but when the man rolled him onto his back and laid his head on his chest instead, a happy smile split his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely too happy with this tbh. It's what I wanted and somehow not at all, you know?


End file.
